


In my dreams....

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [11]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Cinderella, Cinderella/Prince, turns out the ball wasn’t the first time they met
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	In my dreams....

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Cinderella, Cinderella/Prince, turns out the ball wasn’t the first time they met

"Have we met before?" the question is out of his mouth before he's even aware of how rude he's being (his mother would have scolded him for days for his lack of politeness, but this girl standing in front of him merely smiles).

"You were in my dreams," she replies, as she twirls in her dress, sunlight catching on the jewels in her hair and around her pale, delicate throat, "but I doubt I was in yours."

That's it, he realises, remembering the previous night's dream that he hadn't quite been able to shake when he woke this morning. But 'dream' wasn't the right word for it, not exactly - nightmare would be more accurate - and he shudders as he recalls the monster she'd become as they danced.

He steps backwards quickly, hands shaking. "If you'll excuse me..." he says as he leaves; he knows without a doubt that in this case, beauty really is only skin deep.


End file.
